Everything She Needs
by VietAngel
Summary: Brooke realizes that she can let go of her past because everything she's ever wanted is in her present. BL, BP
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everything She Needs Pairing: Brooke/Lucas romance, Brooke/Peyton friendship. Disclaimers: The usual. I don't own these characters. ________________________________________________________  
  
Brooke felt like she was made of lead as she slowly dragged herself out of the car and made her way toward the building. She noticed several students were staring at her as she stifled yet another yawn. She shrugged it off; she knew she wasn't looking her best. Her hair was messy and she was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a wrinkled "Scott Body Shop" t-shirt that belonged to Lucas. It was very unlike her, but she didn't care. She was totally exhausted and she wondered how she would make it through the day without passing out. She spotted her best friend Peyton sitting on a bench. Peyton was so focused on her drawing that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something on her shoulder. Brooke had plopped down on the bench and put her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Damn it Brooke! Make some noise next time would you," she said. She immediately became concerned when there was no witty response from her friend, and she took in Brooke's ragged appearance.  
  
"Hey Brooke, spill it. What's wrong?" she asked. "Tired," Brooke said with a sigh. Brooke giving one word answers? Now Peyton knew something was definitely wrong. Peyton removed her drawing pad from her lap and Brooke instinctively took its place, shutting her eyes. "Late night? I can't believe you partied without me," Peyton said. "No parties, I was home all night," Brooke answered sleepily. Peyton looked confused as she noticed her friend shiver, it was a fairly warm day out. Brooke wasn't being her usual talkative self, so she knew she had to get to the bottom of the problem on her own. Brushing her hair away from her face, she felt Brooke's forehead and it was a little warm, but nothing to be alarmed about. Just then the bell rang, signaling that first period would be starting in five minutes.  
  
"Come on, we have to get to class," she said, easing Brooke off of her and pulling her up from the bench. Wrapping an arm around Brooke's waist, Peyton dragged her into the building. Peyton stopped, seeing that Brooke was having a hard time keeping up with her. "Hey, why don't you head home? You don't look like you're going to make it through the day. Poor baby, I think you're coming down with something," she said. Brooke hesitated for a second before nodding in agreement. "I know it's not far, but I don't want you getting in an accident. Do you need me to drive you?" Peyton asked. "No, I can make it, you go ahead to class," Brooke replied softly. "Alright, go get some rest. I'll cover for you in class. I'm ditching practice and coming straight over after school to check on you, ok? Call if you need me," Peyton said. She and Brooke shared a quick hug, and then she ran off to class while Brooke slowly trudged back to her car. _______________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Peyton, have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asked, as he sat across from her at the lunch table. "Yeah, I saw her this morning," Peyton answered, never looking up from her drawing. As if things weren't awkward between them before, they had become exceptionally so since he and Brooke started dating. "So where is she? I haven't heard from her at all today and she's not answering her cell," he said. "She's not here, she went back home before first period. She wasn't feeling too well this morning," she answered, finally looking up. "Was she serious or is this just her way of skipping class again?" Lucas asked. Peyton smirked a little, she was skeptical of their relationship at first, but she knew they really cared for each other—and he was getting to know all of Brooke's little quirks just like she did. "She's really not feeling good, you should have seen what she was wearing this morning. Plus she felt a little warm to me. I was going to head over after school, but I think I'm going to just skip my last two classes instead," Peyton answered, "you're welcome to come along if you want."  
  
She could see the concern on his face. Though it hurt to see him with someone else, she was glad he actually cared about her friend and wasn't just using her like every other guy would have. The concern in Luke's eyes wasn't just about Brooke's health—he was also concerned about Brooke and Peyton's friendship. He knew how much they needed each other, and their relationship had become strained since he and Brooke started dating. As much as he wanted to see his girlfriend and take care of her, he knew that what she really needed was time with Peyton. "Actually, I have to work and then help out with the restaurant tonight, but tell her I hope she feels better and I'll call her tomorrow," he said, "Later Peyton." "Bye Luke," she answered. __________________________________________________________  
  
"Brooke?" Peyton called as she carefully ascended the stairs with the hot bowl of soup. She placed the bowl on the bedside table. Brooke was sleeping soundly on her stomach, breathing heavily from the stuffiness in her head. Peyton felt her forehead and brushed a few sweat soaked strands of hair away—she was burning up. She went back down to the kitchen and got a glass of iced water and the thermometer she had purchased, then rushed back up to Brooke's bathroom to get a bottle of Tylenol. "Come on Brooke, you have to wake up now," she said shaking Brooke gently. "Peyton?" Brooke questioned groggily as she finally rolled over, "what are you doing?" "Wow, you are sick. I told you I was coming over to check on you. Sit up for me please. Here," she said while shoving the thermometer into Brooke's mouth, " and don't talk." Brooke did as she was told, slowly but surely. While Peyton was waiting for the thermometer to beep, she took two pills from the bottle. "102.1(? Wow, you're burning up. Look at you; your shirt is soaked! Here, take these," she said, handing Brooke the pills, "and you need to drink all of that water."  
  
Brooke downed the pills and the water, then lay back down on her stomach and kicked the cocoon of covers off. "You went to bed in your jeans? — and your shoes?" Peyton questioned at the sight of Brooke's strange sleeping attire. "Too tired to change," Brooke mumbled. She could barely keep her eyes open. "You need to get out of those clothes. I'll go run you a nice hot bubble bath, it'll make you feel a lot better," Peyton said, while removing Brooke's shoes. Brooke just nodded her approval. When Peyton was done arranging everything, she helped her friend out of bed and led her to the bathroom. "Can you handle this on your own?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded "yes" weakly. "Ok, I put clean pajamas on the sink. Just yell if you need anything," Peyton said. While Brooke was taking her bath, she busied herself changing the sheets and getting more iced water.  
  
"Well hey there beautiful, nice to see you again. Feeling any better?" she asked when Brooke finally emerged from the bathroom. "A little," Brooke answered softly. She crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. Peyton placed a cool cloth on her forehead and sat down beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry Peyton," Brooke said, placing her head in Peyton's lap. "Sorry for what?" Peyton questioned. "Sorry that I'm such a burden to you. My mother should be doing this," she replied. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're my best friend, I love you—and a mother is something neither of us have, so we have to take care of each other," Peyton replied while playing with Brooke's hair, "Oh, I brought you some soup, but it's cold now." "That's ok, I don't think my stomach could handle it anyway," Brooke said with a sniffle.  
  
Just then Peyton got an idea. When Brooke would get sick when they were kids, they would always watch Labyrinth. "Wanna watch Labyrinth?" she asked Brooke. Brooke flashed her that brilliant, dimpled smile of hers. "Sure, it's in the DVD player right now," she replied. They both laughed as Peyton grabbed the remote and started the movie. As usual, Brooke had fallen asleep after fifteen minutes. She didn't want to wake her, so Peyton tried to slip out from under her as carefully as possible. "Peyton? You're leaving?" Brooke asked sleepily, her voice brimming with disappointment. "No, don't worry. I'm just going sit over here and draw. Go back to sleep, you need to rest. I'm staying over tonight," Peyton answered. Brooke drifted off with a smile on her face. Peyton removed the cool cloth from her friend's forehead and placed a chaste kiss there.  
  
Sitting on the sofa opposite the bed, Peyton pulled out her drawing pad. Catching sight of a picture on the table beside her, thoughts filled her head. It was a picture of herself and Brooke when they were kids. Brooke still had the same brilliant smile and big dimples—she also had the same sadness in her eyes. Peyton thought about the way things were as she began to sketch the picture. Brooke put on that bitchy, slutty mask, but behind it there hid a truly good person. Peyton wished that more people could see that side of Brooke, but only she—and now Lucas—were privy to that information. Once Brooke let you in, she was the most amazing friend a person could ever have. She was the type of person who would do anything for you and could make you smile even if you were having the worst day in history. Underneath the façade and the antics, there was a girl with a huge heart. It was sad really—she only acted the way she did because the two people in the world who were supposed to love and protect her no matter what didn't give a damn. They'd broken her heart over and over again, and at some point she realize she just couldn't take another hit—so she shut her true self off from the world.  
  
Most of all, Brooke was loyal—almost to a fault. She was willing to do anything for Peyton, even if it meant breaking her own heart. Peyton thought about Lucas, and how Brooke was willing to let him go with no hesitation just for her and their friendship. As much as she wanted Lucas, Brooke needed him more. Lucas gave Brooke everything her parents never could—love, affection, attention, and devotion. Peyton swore she wouldn't be the one to take that away from her. It would destroy her, and she just couldn't do that to her best friend—no matter what. Looking over at the bed, she began to sketch a sleeping Brooke. The Brooke she wished everyone else could know, the angel behind the devil mask—the Brooke you couldn't help but love. The Brooke that could light up a room and steal your heart with nothing more than a smile. At that moment, Peyton realized that she needed Brooke just as much as Brooke needed her. _______________________________________________  
  
Peyton was startled awake by the sound of her ringing cell phone. She quickly answered, hoping it hadn't awakened Brooke. "Peyton, it's Lucas. Sorry I woke you," he said. "Luke, it's 7:00 in the morning," she said, glancing over at the clock. "Sorry, I just wanted to know how Brooke was doing," he said. Peyton got up and walked over to the bed. She felt Brooke's forehead. She was still a little warm, but it was a big improvement from the day before. "She was sniffling and coughing all night, but she's doing better now. Her fever is down and she's sleeping soundly," Peyton replied. Brooke stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. "That's good," he said, sounding very relieved, "I'm going to stop by this afternoon. Do you guys need anything?" "Well, Brooke hasn't eaten anything so you can bring something for her. Things she might be able to keep down, like soup—oh, and ice cream, I think she has a sore throat," Peyton said. "Ok, no problem--soup and ice cream for my girl and pizza for us. Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. See ya later," Lucas said. "Hey Luke? Thanks you," she said. "Thank me for what?" he asked. "I know you only opted out of coming over here so Brooke and I could have some alone time together. Thank you for that and for being so good to her—for seeing who she really is. See you later Luke," Peyton answered. And with that, they both hung up.  
  
TBC...  
  
This is my first OTH fic, so I hope you enjoy it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Luke entered the room cautiously, not quite sure if he was even going in the right direction. He had never been to her house before because she always came to him. He spotted Peyton asleep on the sofa. He looked over to the bed, but she was nowhere to be found. He was wondering where she could be, until he heard some noise coming from what he assumed was the bathroom. The door opened and there she was, surrounded by a cloud of steam that wafted out of the door behind her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. With the clouds of steam and the white cashmere lounge pants and matching shirt she was wearing, she looked like an angel. She smiled as she saw him standing there. He wrapped his arms around her as they met halfway.  
  
"Hey sexy," he whispered in her ear. "Hey yourself," she whispered. "Mmm, You smell so delicious," he said, as he began to shower the dimple on her right cheek with soft kisses. She giggled softly. "Hey now boyfriend, the other one is feeling a little neglected," she said, tapping a finger against the dimple on her left cheek. "Anything for you princess," he replied, as he repeated his actions on the other side of her face. Luke then began to work his way down, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone. "Mmmm," she moaned, "You know normally I'd be all for this, but this is the longest I've been on my feet all day and I'm starting to feel like I really need to lie down again." Concern knitted his brow. Then he kissed her forehead and led her over to the bed. He got in first, and pulled her down beside him, where she rested comfortably against his chest. He could feel the heat emanating from her body. "The first time I've ever been to your house and I'm already in your bed," he said, "Wow, I think your room is bigger than my entire house."  
  
She yawned and sighed contentedly as he ran his fingers through her slightly damp hair. "So, how are you feeling, sweetie? I'm not used to you being this quiet," he asked. "Achy, stuffy, tired, dizzy—but extremely happy now that you're here. I thought a shower might help, but no such luck," she replied, sighing defeatedly. "Aww, poor baby. Have you eaten anything today?" he asked. "No I haven't, but I think I could," she replied. "Well good, because Haley is making some soup at the café. She said she would stop by and bring you some. She should be here any minute," he said, "Do you feel up to going downstairs and watching a movie or something? Looks like you've worn Peyton out, we should get out of here and let her get some rest." Brooke nodded in agreement. Lucas got out of bed first. Brooke giggled as he threw her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her down the stairs.  
  
He gently put her down on the sofa and tucked a blanket around her. "Anything special you want to watch?" he asked. Brooke just shook her head 'no', so he decided on Pirates of the Caribbean. He returned to the sofa and she curled up against him. Haley arrived just as the movie was starting. "Hey guys, the door was open so I let myself in," she said, putting the hot container of soup down on the coffee table. "Hey Tigger!" she said. Brooked just smiled weakly and waved. "Wow, no 'Tutor Girl'? You must really be sick," Haley said as she felt Brooke's forehead. Luke rubbed Brooke's back soothingly as she suffered through a bout of coughing and sneezing. "Where's Peyton?" Haley asked. "In my room sleeping. I feel kind of bad about wearing her out like that," Brooke said softly. "Don't worry about it, that's what best friends are for. If it were me, Lucas would be doing the same thing," she replied, "Ok, kids. Brooke, try to eat and take care of that cold. I want you to be your bouncy, happy, annoying self very soon—Tree Hill's a little boring without you. Lucas, I'll see you later; I've got to get back to work. Feel better Brooke, and tell Peyton I said hi." "Thanks Haley," Lucas and Brooke said at the same time.  
  
Peyton was a little worried when she woke up to find Brooke wasn't in bed. She heard voices as she quietly descended the stairs, then she remembered Lucas was supposed to come over. Not wanting to interrupt their private time, she hid behind the doorway and peeked around the corner. Brooke was lying on her stomach across Lucas' lap. He was rubbing her back and she was complaining about his cold hands, while he insisted it wasn't his hands—she was just too hot. Then out of nowhere, he said something that shocked all three of them. "Brooke? I really love you," he said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Brooke sat up slowly and turned to face him. She smiled but didn't say anything, and suddenly she began to cry. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you ok, does something hurt? Why the tears?" he said as he pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, it's just—no guy has ever said that to me before," she replied softly.  
  
He pulled away from her slightly so he could look into those beautiful green eyes. "Well, those guys were idiots," he said as he wiped the tears from her face, "but I'm not, and I love you so much. I've never felt this way about any other girl before—and if it's up to me I never will again because I'll always have you." "I-I love you too, Lucas. I've never been in love before, but if this is it...I don't think I ever want it to end," she said shyly, "I would kiss you, but I don't want to give you my cold." "Eh, It's worth the risk," he replied as he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. Peyton envied Brooke a little as she looked on, but she was also happy for her. Their exchange was so simple, yet so sweet, and passionate, and loving. Lucas was everything Brooke had ever wanted, and everything that she deserved. Brooke was sniffling again, so Lucas held a tissue up to her nose and told her to blow.  
  
"That's sweet, yet really disgusting at the same time," Peyton said as she made her entrance. "Sleepy girl! You're awake!" Brooke said. "Ooh, she's funny. She must be feeling better. Hey Luke," she said as she playfully ruffled Brooke's hair. "Hey from me and hey from Haley. She stopped by with some soup for Brooke while you were sleeping. There's pizza in the kitchen if you're hungry," he said. "Hey gorgeous? Would you mind getting me some ice cream? My throat hurts," Brooke said as she pouted at Lucas. "Anything for you," he said, kissing the top of her head as he got up to fulfill her request. "Brooke and Lucas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Peyton taunted and she sat down beside Brooke, "You looooove him, you want to have his babies. My best friend Brooke Davis is in love. I never thought I'd see the day. My baby's growing up!" They both giggled like little schoolgirls. Suddenly Brooke got serious. "Does it bother you? Are you really ok with this Peyton? Because if you're not--," she began. "Stop it. I'm fine. Stop worrying about me will you? You deserve to be happy, Brooke. You've always been the one to sacrifice anything for me; it's my turn now. Seeing you happy makes me happy," Peyton replied.  
  
They hugged each other tightly. "And if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him," Peyton whispered in her ear just as Lucas came back into the room. They both broke into laughter. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked as he sat down and handed Brooke her bowl of ice cream. "Nothing," they replied in unison, innocently. Lucas decided it was probably girl talk and nothing he really wanted to know anyway and shrugged it off. They sat in silence as Brooke ate her ice cream, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
When Brooke was done, she laid her head on Peyton's shoulder and held Lucas' hand as they watched another movie. She had never felt so content in her life. In that moment she realized that everything that had tortured her, everything that had hurt her to the core all her life didn't matter at all. Her parents' neglect didn't mean anything anymore; they couldn't hurt her anymore. Not when she had these two amazing people who loved her so much--who cared about her so much they'd wasted their whole weekend on her. She kissed Luke's hand, and snuggled into Peyton a little more. Never in her life had she felt so secure, and comfortable...and loved. She knew that everything she could ever want, everything she could ever need was encompassed in the two people on either side of her, the two people she knew would rather kill themselves than break her heart, the people she knew she could count on for the rest of her life...and she couldn't be happier.  
  
Fin 


End file.
